Trevor's Endeavor
by Paranoid Sarcasm
Summary: In toad standards Trevor was quite a catch, he could have any toad or frog he desired but he wanted a Human. TrevorDU omnipairing CHALLENGE ONESHOT


**AN: I did this as a challenge for uOmnicat/u, the imaginative wonder, from ithe Harry Potter Challenge Forum/i. I hope this does your challenge justice! (I've never done this kind of pairing before… tell me what you think!)**

**

Trevor's Endeavor

**

TDUTDUTDUTDUTDUTDUTDUTDUTDUTDU

In toad standards Trevor was quite a catch. He was handsome, lovely demeanor, and caught his share of flies. Despite his forgetful owner –which actually worked in his favor- he was amphibian perfection. He could have any toad or frog he desired - he even had the tadpoles swooning. But that was just his problem; he didn't want a toad, frog or tadpole.

He wanted a human.

However he didn't yearn for any human. He craved the Queen of his dreams.

The Goddess of his desires. The holder to his heart.

The one, the only: Dolores Umbridge. The way her eyes glazed over in that magically entrancing way, the way she waddled down the corridor in search of a pesky child and the way her attention whipped to the smallest detail.

Well, to Trevor's dismay, she had yet to notice an incredibly fine-looking toad following her around. So technically, you couldn't say every feature of her life was mentally noted… but Trevor didn't mind, he knew she was a busy woman.

As he hopped down the hall, close to the wall to avoid the stampede of wild students filing in for lunch, he kept his large eyes trained on the beauty that haunted his every reverie. His heart ached with unexplainable necessity. The young toad swore it was breaking a little more every day she wasn't his.  
It was horrid.

Trevor could barely keep him self from fainting from prerequisite as he watched her at the staff table eating her food while her eyes darted around the sea of students, trying to pick a hoodlum out of the bunch. Her great, beautiful, watery orbs landed on his table and his lungs almost failed to produce his body air… but he soon remembered who was sitting just beside his owner and then he knew she wasn't staring at him. That scarred boy who made his Divine-Being's life living torment.

It was dreadfully unfair. Trevor couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to do what such a magnificent creature would ask. If he could find a way, Trevor would get back at the boy for being such a pest to his Beauty.

And then she did a most delightful sound, it sounded like the frog-sirens in the Hogwarts Lake that would lure you into the Giant Squids nesting area with the delicious temptation of their sweet croaks.

"Ehem" She had said and for all Trevor knew she could be confessing her undying love for him in Human. (For it's simply ridiculous to believe toads can understand Human-tongue.) His chest lightened and rose as he lifted his head in respect to her – this is the way most amphibian greet their mates. She continued in a most wonderful way in which loads of sounds were spoken from her delectable lips and Trevor couldn't comprehend a word. Nevertheless this didn't stop him from giving a tremendous croak at the end of her speech, which for some reason made his master's table burst in hysterics.

Trevor didn't care, that didn't faze him in the least. With one last glance Trevor did a death-defying leap from the table and hopped directly to his Empress' room.

It was prefect. He planned it down to the tee. He would sit on her desk and wait for her return from the Great Hall. Upon seeing him she would swoon undeniably and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

It was foolproof.

Except he found there was a slight miscalculation in his plan that he would forever warn young toads about when he retold his story many years later. The glitch was, what if she didn't do as he predicted? And that is exactly what he was going to find out.

The love of his life didn't even notice him as she took her usual seat behind her desk but upon taking a closer look at the mess of papers and such, her eyes merely flicked in his general direction before she pulled a face, took out her wand and simply poked Trevor off the desk.

The dismissive gesture simply torn Trevor apart. He felt as though some on had completely flattened him. Smoosh. Right on the floor, just like the way his uncle Hermes went. His chest compressed with sorrow and the ultimate mourning. He didn't think his poor heart could take the rejection. He was filled with regret.

Painfully slow, Trevor made his way back up to his master's dorm. He moved as though he was ten pounds heavier, which is indeed how he felt. You couldn't possibly know how he felt unless you hurled yourself off a cliff, broke every bone in your body, lived but was unable to move again. His life had no meaning now.

He was unqualified rubbish.


End file.
